trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Whizz's Wonderboys
Billy Whizz's Wonderboys are in the English Division 5.10. They play at Shitters Palace, in Albion, and play in yellow and red hoops. Their nickname is the Whizzers after manager Billy Whizz, and have been runners up in Division 6 in Season 20, and finished 11th in their first ever season in Division 5 last year. 'Season History' 'Seasons 19 and 20 (Shitters United)' The club were founded on 26th April, during Season 19, and were originally named Shitters United. The Shitters, as they were formerly known, competed in 7.360, and despite a strong end to the season, finished in 3rd place. After a famous off the pitch battle by Chairman Jack Richardson, the club were promoted to 6.28. Season 20 was the club’s first full season in Trophy Manager, and after several shrewd signings, including defensive midfielder Phil Jones, and central defender Enver Mandirah, made a fantastic start to the season, defying all expectations. 'Season 20' On June 7th, after consultation with the Trophy Manager Association, the club changed its name to the modern day Billy Whizz’s Wonderboys. At the time, Chairman Jack Richardson called the decision ‘a disappointment’, and the new club name was ‘originally a tongue in cheek suggestion’. The clubs official nickname was changed to the Whizzers, however after much protestation by the club, the ground kept its name of Shitters Palace. Despite that controversy, the team kept up its impressive performances on the pitch, and history was made when the club competed in the National Cup for the first time, reaching an impressive Round 5. With the race for promotion hotting up in 6.28, the Wonderboys earned invaluable wins against fellow contenders Hills of Chazza and Relentless Innocents, meaning they were promoted with a game to spare. 'Season 21' At the start of the season, Billy Whizz said that survival by any means would be a 'fantastic achievement'. A difficult beginning to the season left the Whizzers bottom of the table after 2 games, to which Whizz told a local paper: "It's been a tough start, to say the least. We've come up full of confidence and this is the first time that we've really had to work so hard to get anything for a game" The Wonderboys first win of the season elevated them to 10th position, but 2 further losses left the Wonderboys facing a key match against Wazcar United's B Team. A win in that game started the Whizzer's best of form for the season, as they went on a 7 match unbeaten run, which pushed them up tho their highest position of 7th. This form co-incided with the club's record signing, of attacker Phin Wongsirasaw for 21.3m. From there, despite inconsistent form, the club managed to keep above the relegation zone comfortably, and their safety was confirmed with 4 games remaining. The club finished the season in 11th position, 10 points clear of the drop zone. 'Ground' Shitters Palace had an original capacity of 6000 when the club was first created, but under an ambitious off the pitch development scheme devised by chairman Jack Richardson, approximately £40m has been invested into the stadium. Construction is currently underway on the South side of the ground, which will result in the ground’s capacity being extended to 13,000. The current record attendance at Shitters Palace is 12,644. 'Kits and Club Logo' The club’s kit was decided on its founding day, and has remained the same ever since. The home kit consists of a red and yellow hooped shirt, black shorts with yellow stripe, and black socks with red hoop. The colours are in line with the official colours of the town of Albion. The away kit consists of a white shirt with red sleeves, red and white shorts, and white socks with 2 red hoops. The away kit is rarely used, due to the unusual colouring of the home kit. The club logo was made when the club was promoted into Division 6. The board originally wanted writing above the turd saying Shitters United, however they couldn’t afford anyone to do it professionally, and so decided to have the logo without any writing. The logo is a reminder of the club’s history under a previous name, and is a major part of the club’s brand, as many clubs would be able to name the club from the logo. The club are in the process of making plans for a slightly different logo, and hope to unveil it in the next week. 'Season 21 Playing Staff' 'Mentor' On June 17th 2010, the local paper reported that the Wonderboys had teamed up with The Bacon Destructors, as part of the Trophy Manager Mentor Scheme. The partnership has been very successful to date, and chairman Jack Richardson has often spoken of his pleasure is being associated with such the club. Cobs of War, who was previously a mentee under Bacon, also gives advice, and Billy Whizz’s Wonderboys play regular friendly matches between the two clubs and their B Teams. 'International Links' In August 2010, Chairman Jack Richardson wrote to the Trophy Manager Association on behalf of the club, asking for formal acknowledgement of the Whizzers’ possible international partnership with an as yet unnamed Brazilian club. Mr Richardson recently told local press that he is ‘very optimistic’ that the link could be established, with who he calls ‘one of the biggest teams in TM’. Having had his original letter rebuffed, Trophy Manager said that the idea would be ‘carefully considered’ in the future. This would be a formal partnership, if it comes into fruition, however, the Wonderboys have many other friendly matches abroad pencilled into their dairy, including teams from Brazil, America, and Canada. On September 7th 2010, Mr Richardson announced further global plans, with the club aiming to extend their links to Saudi Arabia, Italy and France, who are some of the biggest Trophy Manager playing countries in the world. There had been suggestions that Mr Richardson wants to create a Friendly League Tournament involving the Wonderboys partners across the globe, possibly taking place in December, though the club never released anything official on the matter, and the tournament never took place. It is unclear whether it will do so in the future. 'Club Rivalries' The club has no fierce rivals, however enjoys healthy competition with many clubs. Their main ‘rival’ would be Forest Boys FC, due to the two manager’s close relationship. The Wonderboys have had the better of many of their recent meetings, something their fans never fail to boast about. The Whizzers’ matches against Hills of Chazza, who were also promoted with them to 5.10 in season 19, are also heated games, although off the pitch, the managers are known to be close. Blog On 30th September 2010, the club officially launched the Billy Whizz's Wonderboys Blog. On there, the club plan to release a weekly update with the latest news about the team, keeping their fans around the globe updated. The blog had 161 visits during the month of October 2010. 'Player Honours' 'Most Appearances' for Club #Maurice Meredith – 54 #Floyd Rooney – 52 #David Thorpe – 51 #Luke Grove – 50 #Mick Richards – 38 Most Goals for Club #Mick Richards – 24 #Luke Groves – 24 #David Thorpe – 8 #Maurice Meredith – 7 #Phil Jones – 6 Player of the Season Season 20 - Luke Grove Season 21 - Maurice Meredith 'Club Honours' Division 6 Runners-Up – Season 20 Division 7 3rd place – Season 19 English National Cup – Round 5 Durneys Friendly League – Champions Durneys Season 20 Cup – Champions Category:English Football Clubs